Algo en común
by Lisaki00
Summary: Eran opuestos,si, pero tenían algo en común, un error que ambos cometieron que nadie más del programa hizo【One-shot】


**Nota:Este fanfic esta ubicado luego de Drama Total Gira Mundial y esto no es un DuncanxBridgette,su relación es meramente platónica en este fanfic**

 _Algo en común_

Bridgette miraba el atardecer desde la playa,suspiró mientras sentía la suave brisa de verano en contacto con su piel jugueteando con su cabello que había dejado suelto,respirando el aire que se sentía más ligero de lo normal.

La vida de verdad parecía ir bien,si,la tercera temporada fue un turbulento viaje para la surfista con todo el tema de Alejandro pero las cosas habían salido bien,Geoff y ella seguían juntos y eso era todo lo que necesitaba

-¿Bridgette?

Una voz le cortó su hilo de pensamientos,volteó y para su sorpresa se encontró un estereotipo punk mirándola sorprendido como si se preguntara que hacía ella ahí.

-Duncan - contestó ligeramente sorprendida.

Si hubiera sido otra persona habría acompañado su nombre de una sonrisa a modo de saludo pero simplemente no brotó de ella. La verdad era que,pese a ser el mejor amigo de su novio,Duncan no le caía bien,él fue el responsable de su eliminación en la Isla y en la más reciente temporada se ganó la medalla al idiota del programa

-¿Qué haces aquí?- volvió a preguntar Duncan,no era habitual ver a Bridgette por esa zona. Duncan no pudo evitar pensar que se veía ridícula con esa flor detrás de su oreja

-Estoy esperando a alguien

Duncan notó el bolso que estaba a su lado,posiblemente venía a pasar el fin de semana.

¿Por qué se molestaba él con esto ? ¿que le importaba a él lo que hiciera Bridgette?

-Bien,adiós- dijo guardando sus manos en los bolsillos de su short

-Adiós - contestó apática Bridgette

¿Para que demonios se molestaba en saludarle si iba a hacerlo así?

Bridgette escuchó un ligero sonido,como si algo pequeño y hueco se hubiera caído,volteó y vió algo enterrado en la arena a pocos pasos de Duncan,quien se estaba alejándo a paso tranquilo.

Bridgette alzó una ceja curiosa,se levantó,camino hasta lo que sea que eso era,se agachó y lo tomó con su mano derecha. Sus ojos se abrieron por la sorpresa,reconocería esa pequeña figura donde fuera.

Duncan suspiró ¿a dónde iría hoy? Tal vez a ese club que solía visitar,o a molestar a esos malditos mapaches,lo enfermaban,jugueteo con sus manos en los bolsillos mientras decidía. De pronto se detuvo,¿juguetear con sus manos en sus bolsillos? El no podría hacer eso,volteo y vió lo que se temía,a Bridgette con la calavera de madera tallada a mano en una de sus manos mientras la mirada atentamente.

Apretó los puños mientras caminaba a reclamar su pertenencia con su típica mirada de enojo

Bridgette no supo porque se sorprendió cuando Duncan bruscamente le arrebató la pequeña calavera de madera,era Duncan,lo raro sería que no reaccionará así.

-¡Dame eso!-dijo enfadado

-Me lo dices cuando ya me lo has quitado - comentó con ambas manos en sus caderas

-¡Cállate!-exigió mientras guardaba la calavera en su bolsillo derecho,de donde nunca debió haber salido

Bridgette rodó los ojos,nunca entendería porque Duncan debía estar siempre a la defensiva pero eso no importaba ahora,había algo más interesante de que hablar. Una sonrisa maliciosa se formó en su rostro

-¿Qué haces tú con eso?-dijo traviesamente

Duncan sintió su sangre hervir,Bridgette estaba jugando con fuego aún cuando su elemento era el agua.

\- ¿Y a ti que mierda te importa?

La rubia se sobresaltó con esa respuesta tan agresiva,pero no se rendiría,había descubierto apenas la punta del iceberg

\- Eso se lo diste a Courtney ¿que hace en tu bolsillo?

Duncan comenzaba a impacientarse

\- No tengo porque decirte nada,me iré antes de que no pueda soportar las ganas de golpearte

Dicho esto se dió la vuelta y se retiró.

Bridgette hizo una mueca de disgusto

\- Creí me lo dirías- trató de convencer a Duncan mientras se alejaba dándole la espalda

Duncan resopló una risa entre burlona e indignada

-¿Qué te hizo pensar eso?-preguntó cínicamente.

Bridgette sabía que eso había sido una pregunta retórica pero vio su oportunidad perfecta

-Porque tenemos algo en común que ningún otra persona en este programa tiene

Duncan río ¿que se le ocurriría ahora a esa hippie?

\- Ah si ¿Qué?

\- Ambos tuvimos el descaro de engañar a alguien en televisión internacional

Duncan se detuvo en seco,su mente se quedó en blanco unos segundos.

El y Bridgette eran opuestos,ella era esa chica que se veía dulce y linda,esas chicas que lo enfermaban,las sentía tan falsas,además parecía tener una dependencia poco sana hacia Geoff,aunque podía decirse lo mismo del rubio. El,por otra parte,era el delincuente,al que personas contadas le caía bien, pero Bridgette había señalado un punto en común entre ellos.

Duncan giró su cabeza lentamente,como si tuviera miedo . Bridgette estaba sentada mirando el sol abrazando sus rodillas y aun con esa ridícula flor.

Bridgette sintió la mirada de Duncan,volteó a verlo y le sonrió mientras hacia señas a que se sentara a su lado.

Duncan se horrorizó,miró al suelo mientras apretaba la calavera de madera en su bolsillo,se sentía enfermo. Soltó un gruñido de frustración,iba a arrepentirse de eso. Volvió sobre sus pasos,dio una ligera patada al bolso que estaba al lado de Bridgette para apartarlo y se sentó medio metro de la rubia.

Bridgette miró a Duncan,luego miró su bolso,no lo había pateado tan fuerte como si pudiera romper algo frágil que llevará en su interior,pero si lo suficientemente como para dejar una marca en él,Bridgette soltó una pequeña risa.

Duncan la miró mientras sonreía, se sentía enfermo ya

\- ¿Qué demonios te es tan gracioso?

\- Nada,nada,no estamos aquí para hablar de mí.

Duncan se ofuscó

\- Oye,oye,no estoy aquí para una consulta psiquiátrica,si crees que voy a sentarme aquí y comenzar a hablar de repente te equivocas Malibu

Bridgette suspiró internamente,Duncan era una persona agotadora con la que tratar

-Bien,bien,lo siento,hagamos esto,preguntame algo Erizo

Duncan arqueo una ceja

-¿Erizo? ¿Es lo mejor que se te ocurre luego de tres temporadas?

\- ¿Quién dijo que me tomó tres temporadas?- Respondió a Duncan con otra pregunta.

Duncan alzó ambas cejas,esto podría ser interesante después de todo.

\- Bien,háblame del tema de Alejandro

-Eso no es una pregunta - dijo mirando a Duncan con un sonrisa- pero te la acepto- agregó luego de una pausa.

Bridgette tomó un suspiro mientras miraba al horizonte,la verdad odiaba tocar ese tema,incluso con su novio se sentía incómoda y ahora debía hacerlo con Duncan.

-Bien,no lo se,simplemente pasó y ya

-Vaya,que respuesta tan satisfactoria

\- Oye,no lo se,el era listo y...extrañaba tanto a Geoff,el notó eso y supo aprovecharlo,jugó conmigo y yo como tonta caí en sus redes,eso pasó supongo.

Bridgette ocultó su cabeza entre sus rodillas,odiaba recordar eso.

Duncan la mirada incrédulo ¿de verdad acababa de decir eso?

\- ¿De verdad?-Preguntó indignado,como si Bridgette acabará de insultarlo.

Bridgette alzó su cabeza para miralo

-¿Qué?

\- ¿Esa es tu percepción de la situación?-preguntó elevando el tono

\- ¿De qué- Bridgette no pudo continuar ya que Duncan la interrumpió.

\- Engañaste a Geoff y...Y - Duncan comenzaba a tartamudear de la rabia que sentía-¿Y tu sólo eres una víctima?-dijo poniéndose de pie

\- Duncan ¿Qué...?-nuevamente se vio interrumpida

\- Tu eres una pobre víctima de un manipulador ¿verdad dulzura? El jugó con tu pequeño corazón de quinceañera para obtener el sucio dinero, porque es lo que un villano de Disney haría, y tu sólo eres la pobre princesa engatusada en sus hilos,porque por supuesto,le sonreías, lo besaste una vez por accidente y tenías toda la intención de hacerlo una segunda ¡pero nada de eso es tu culpa,"ojos claros"! ¡Tu único error fue pecar de ingenua!El resto es culpa de él, el es el malo de esta historia y tu, la dulce rubia de ojos verdes, una pobre chica con la que el jugó ¡pero nada de eso importa! ¿Eh Bridgette? ¡Geoff te perdonó! ¡La audiencia te perdonó! ¡Nadie te restriega eso en tu inocente cara! ¡Sigues siendo "la surfista" y no la "zorra que engaño a Geoff" o la "infiel" ¡Tu sigues siendo Bridgette! ¡Pero yo no sigo siendo "Duncan" o "El punk"! ¡Tu y yo cometimos el mismo error! La única diferencia es que a ti se te perdono ¡pero a mi no! ¿Por qué? ¡Porque tu eres una dulce rubia de ojos verdes! ¿Y yo? Un punk, un rebelde,es lo que hago ¿verdad? ¡Es lo que todos los hombres hacemos! ¿verdad?

Bridgette veía como Duncan respiraba pesadamente,tratando de recuperar el aliento,no le quitaba la vista de encima

\- Creí que no ibas a comenzar a hablar de repente- dijo Bridgette con una sonrisa

\- Te odio- dijo secamente Duncan mirando al suelo.

Bridgette volvió la vista al océano mientras Duncan volvía a sentarse, sacó la pequeña calavera y la miró fijamente.

\- Es linda

Duncan miró a la rubia que acababa de hablar

-Quiero decir,no es fácil tallar madera,se nota el esfuerzo ¿cuanto te tomó hacerla?

\- Cerca de un mes,cada noche tallaba una media hora.

Cuando se enteró de lo de Gwen me la arrojó a la cabeza- comentó con una ligera sonrisa

\- Auch,debió doler

\- Nah,es hueco

\- No hablaba del golpe

Duncan borro su sonrisa y miró a Bridgette,ella le sonría gentilmente.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?- preguntó Bridgette

\- ¿Qué cosa?- contestó con otra pregunta mientras guardaba la calavera

\- ¿Por qué la engañaste?

Duncan evitó sus ojos verdes mirando al suelo.

\- Las cosas no eran como antes, todo se había vuelto tan cansino y fatigante,el estar con ella,lidiar con ella,era simplemente agotador,Gwen me brindó algo más,más relajado,mas divertido.

Bridgette apoyo su cabeza en sus rodillas mientras lo oía

\- ¿Y por qué no terminaste con ella entonces?

Duncan levantó la vista al océano

\- Porque soy un jodido masoquosta que aún la quería, y no quería soltarla pero a la vez me estaba matando,y por eso besé a Gwen, y todo se salió de control.

-¿Te gustaría volver con ella?

Duncan meditó un poco.

\- ¿Sabes? Sería mentira si déjese que ya no la quiero,la calavera en mi bolsillo me delata pero, creo que es mejor para los dos así,si no hubiera sido Gwen hubiéramos sido nosotros la razón por la que terminamos.

Bridgette asintió.

-¿Sabes? Nunca pude decidir si sus constantes peleas que terminaban en ustedes dos besándose eran tiernas o una posible seña de relación tóxica - dijo mirando al horizonte

Duncan asintió mirándo al horizonte también.

-Courtney es una chica rara,es muy complicada - agregó la ojivojiverde

-Si,pero,en cierta forma lo vale. De verdad espero que encuentre a alguien,es de lo que no hay

Bridgette miró a Duncan quien miraba al horizonte,de verdad estaba siendo sincero.

-Creo que deberías disculparte - dijo débilmente

Duncan la miró sorprendido.

-¿Crees que no lo he tratado de hacer? Pero cada vez que-

-Está bien,está bien, lo supuse- lo cortó anticipando lo que iba a decir

Hubo un momento donde ninguno habló,entonces Bridgette recordó la catarata de palabras de Duncan de hace unos minutos.

-Tienes razón

-¿Eh?

-Lo que dijiste,ambos cometimos el mismo error pero de alguna manera tu tienes que seguir cargando con él .

Duncan tardó unos segundos en entender de lo que hablaba.

-Oh,eso,mirá,eso fue

-Si,lo dijiste sin pensar pero eso significa que de verdad lo piensas ¿no?

Duncan miró al suelo.

Bridgette sonrió

-Es injusto,si, desearía poder hacer algo,aunque termine con Geoff,no estaremos iguales.

Duncan seguía con la vista clavada en el suelo,de repente de percató de mucho que le había contado a Bridgette, claro, todo empezó porque esa estúpida calavera había decidido caerse pero aún así ella se las había apañado para hacer que hablara. Una sonrisa se formó en sus labios,Bridgette era de lo que escasea a su modo,ella sabía que estaba jugando con fuego pero no le importaba,ella podía permitirse esos juegos ya que su elemento era el agua,Duncan resopló una pequeña risa

-No es tu culpa Malibu,lamento todo ese escándalo de hace un rato,fue muy gratuíto - dijo extendiendo su mano darle un pequeño toque en la frente.

-¿Esa es tu forma de pedir disculpas?

-Ya me disculpé,esa es mi forma de mostrar mis respetos

-¿Por qué?- preguntó mientras veía como el peliverde se ponía de pie

-Porque tu también eres de lo que no hay

Bridgette se quedó algo confusa

-Oye,esto...

-Quedará entre nosotros,ni Geoff lo sabrá,se que tienes una reputación que mantener,no seré como Courtney con lo del conejo de DJ

-¿Tu también lo sabes?.Maldita sea...

Bridgette río

Duncan se percató de algo

-Por cierto - dijo tomando la flor que traía en su cabello

-¡Oye!-reclamó la joven

-Te ves ridícula con esto,te ves mejor con el cabello suelto y ya- dijo tirando la flor.

Bridgette miró a Duncan,el le sonrió,ella no supo exactamente que estaba pasando pero no importaba,también sonrió

-En fin,cuídate y esto no cambia nada- dijo antes de voltearse y empezar a caminar

Bridgette lo saludo con la mano y volvió su vista a mar. ¿ Cómo diablos había oído esa minúscula pieza de madera tallada caerse en la arena? No lo sabía,ella no estaba segura de que existiera el destino pero,tal vez esa tarde hubo algo más que simple suerte. Tal vez la próxima vez una sonrisa involuntaria se formaría en su rostro al saludar a Duncan

-¡Bridgette!

Bridgette volteó al oir a Courtney

-¡Courtney!- Correspondió su saludo.

Se puso de pie para abrazar a su amiga

-¡Ha pasado tanto tiempo! ¡Tengo tantas cosas planeas para este fin de semana!- dijo abrazandola

Bridgette se percató de que aún podía ver a Duncan alejándose,quizás,debería decirle a Courtney...

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó confundida la morena

Bridgette sonrió,no,era mejor así.

-Nada,vamos,se hace de noche - dijo tomando su bolso y encaminando a la casa de Courtney

Sería su pequeño secreto,y el de Duncan por supuesto.

 **Gracias a nachi123 y Sam the Stormbringer por sus reviews en mis anteriores fanfics que me dieron la voluntad de terminar este.**


End file.
